Recordando
by Karin Malfoy
Summary: Draco y Ginny fueron víctimas de una injusticia, se aman pero no estan juntos... La mejor amiga de la pareja, Demelza Robinson ve a Draco tocando la guitarra, cantándole a una lejana Ginny y no puede evitar los recuerdos de los mejores años de sus vidas..


**E**sto va dedicado a la Tribu, mi grupo de amigas, todas maravillosas. Mujercitas con cabeza que encuentran un sentido diferente a la vida, cada día. Las quiero y las admiro. Como dice la canción de Amaral "...Son mis amigos por encima de todas las cosas"... A mis amigas con todo mi corazón.

**Recordando**

Demelza Robinson, la mejor amiga de Ginevra Weasley, caminaba por las calles importantes de Londres. Era de noche, pero la luz de las farolas aún alumbraba lo suficiente para observar las lujosas mansiones. La joven caminaba despacio, sumida en sus pensamientos. Se paró y agudizó el oído. Estaba en frente de una de las mejores casas de aquella calle; alta, blanca, lujosa. Sin pensarlo, e intentando no hacer ruido atravesó el jardín saltando la valla. Ya estaba dentro, miró por una de las ventanas de atrás. Era de una habitación. La habitación sólo contaba con la débil luz de una lámpara de mesa, pero Demelza se enterneció con la imagen. Un joven de pelo rubio, aparentemente un poco mayor que ella estaba sobre la cama, sentado. El pelo revuelto, el flequillo sobre los ojos y la ropa arrugada. Tenía en las manos una guitarra española y por las marcas de sus dedos, llevaría horas tocándola. Lo hacía con tal sentimiento y dulzura que a la chica se le saltaron las lágrimas. Él movió la cabeza y a través del cristal, Demelza vio que tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y que las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus pálidas mejillas. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el marco de la ventana y con una pena infinita murmuró: -Draco...-sin querer, ella también lloraba. "Draco, no te derrumbes." Era un susurro desesperado de alguien que sufre por una pena ajena a la propia. El chico se interrumpió de repente y poco a poco empezó a entonar otra canción. Ella, que a la primera nota había reconocido la canción, se abrazó a sí misma y se sentó en el suelo, encogida y llorosa para escuchar.

_"__It seems like yesterday__ when I said "I do" _Parece que fue ayer cuando dije "sí" _And after all this time__ my heart still burns for you_Y después de tanto tiempo mi corazón aún arde por ti.

Demelza recordaba lo que había presenciado. Recuerda que Ginevra y él se amaron con toda la fuerza del Universo. Que se amaron en secreto, con encuentros clandestinos. Es capaz de recordar incluso las mentiras que dijo para cubrirlos. Mintieron a sus hermanos, profesores, amigos... a todo el colegio. Durante dos espléndidos años. Los más maravillosos que la pareja podía recordar. Demelza se había hecho amiga y cómplice de Draco, lo mismo que de Ginny. Y Demelza quería a ambos por igual. Junto con Blaise Zabbiny organizaban los encuentros y se Demelza y él se quedaban haciendo guardia. Haciéndose amigos al intentar pasar el tiempo en las noches largas que a los enamorados se les hacían cortas cual suspiro.

Todo estuvo bien... hasta que los descubrieron. Ellos se amaban de verdad, y eran capaces de dar la vida el uno por el otro. Pero las familias, en contra, les prohibieron verse. Se les hizo difícil pero fueron consiguiéndolo hasta que la familia Weasley la trasladó a Beauxbatons, para alejarla de él. No podían cartearse. Ellos cada vez estaban más destrozados. Ginny era una sombra de si misma en su nueva escuela, no hablaba, ni estudiaba, sólo iba y venía por qué su corazón y su alma estaban muy lejos de allí. Recibió una carta de tres de sus "amigas", (Demelza no, por supuesto) salían ellas en una de las fiestas nocturnas que se celebraban en Hogwarts para los de sexto y séptimo. Estaban con Draco y él las besaba el cuello por turnos y sonreía a la cámara. Aquello fue la muerte para la pelirroja. Volvió a Hogwarts por qué sus padres veían que ya no estaba enamorada de "aquél desgraciado". Ella se negó a hablarle y a verle. Cuando le llegaba alguna lechuza de Draco, ella cogía la carta y atravesando el comedor la echaba a la chimenea del vestíbulo bajo la dolida mirada del rubio. Ginevra jamás se lo perdonó.

_If you don't know by now that you're my only one._ Si todavía no sabes que eres la única para mi, _Take__ a look __inside__ me and __watch__ my __heartstrings__ come __undone_ Mira en mi interior y verás mis heridas sin cicatrizar

Ahora ya eran adultos, cada uno tenía su vida. Pero ninguna estaba completa. Tenían trabajo, casa, amigos. Draco seguía mandándole cartas, por Navidad y Semana Santa, pero sabía que estarían en el fuego antes de ser abiertas. Él no perdía la esperanza, no perdía la esperanza de que ella lo perdonaría... algún día. Se encontraron hacía poco, en unos jardines a los que la gente iba a recordar, a pensar.

**Flash Back**

-Gin, por favor… Sólo escúchame-Draco la miraba suplicante; ella lloraba con rabia. -¡No¡Escúchame tú a mi¡¡Lo prometiste!! Dijiste "para siempre". Me prometiste que estarías siempre conmigo, que me querrías siempre... -¡Y no he roto mi promesa! Te lo juro... -¡CÁLLATE! No jures sobre una mentira. No quiero seguir escuchándote, me destrozaste la vida¿sabes? Por qué yo si te quise, yo si pensé en ti. En Beauxbatons tuve que repetir por que suspendí todas... y me daba igual. Por qué sólo pensaba en ti. Y tu no sentiste mi ausencia, es más, la aprovechaste: te divertiste bien ¿eh?. Yo era sólo una niña, no debiste traicionarme así-estaba temblando, la miraba y Draco se sentía el peor ser de la tierra, pero él también lloraba. –Deja de mandarme cartas, Dr-Malfoy. Gastas tinta. Déjame en paz y ahora si "para siempre"-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa sarcástica que rozaba el sadismo. Expresaba el dolor, inmenso dolor de su alma. Sentía que iba a vomitar, tenía ganas de gritar, de pegarle de hacerle sentir una milésima parte de la mitad del dolor que ella había sentido. Se giró dándole la espalda, Draco se había dejado caer en el banco que había detrás suyo, con la cara entre las manos. Lo había destrozado. Pero Ginny, al verlo así, supo que si seguía allí mucho tiempo más terminaría por derrumbarse y correr otra vez a sus brazos. Dio dos pasos y se detuvo, vacilante: -Que te vaya bien la vida, Dra-inspiró como si le costara decir el nombre-Draco. Ginny huyó lo más de prisa que pudo. Volvió a casa, ya sabía lo que le tocaba: una semana de llanto, de lechuzas cargando con reconfortantes mentiras para su familia, de no salir, de no comer... Volvía a estar como al principio, sólo Demelza la entendería, sólo ella entendería que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, del corazón.

**Finish**** Flash Back**

_I __know__ I __promised__you__forever_ Sé que te prometí "para siempre" _Is__there__ no __stronger__word__ I can use_ La palabra más fuerte que puedo usar _To__reassure__you__w__hen__the__storm__is__raging__outside_ Para tranquilizarte cuando hay tormenta _You're__ my __safest__ place __to__hide_Eres, para mi, mi refugio más seguro.

Demelza seguía escuchando, había estado visitando a los dos y había intentado miles de veces interceder por Draco. Pero Ginny siempre rompía la conversación y se enfadaba así que su mejor amiga ya había dejado de intentarlo. Draco tenía la habitación llena de recortes de periódico en los salían la familia Weasley por méritos en batalla contra los mortífagos, por la boda de los hermanos mayores, por el gran éxito de la tienda de los gemelos... Y llena de fotos de sus encuentros clandestinos en Hogwarts, miles de marcos encerrando a una Ginny sonriente, que mandaba besos a la cámara; una y otra vez.

_Can you see me? H__ere I am_ ¿Puedes verme? Aquí estoy. _I need you like I needed you then_ Necesitándote tanto como antes. _When I feel like giving up_ Cuando me siento morir, _I climb inside your heart I still find _ Vuelvo a escalar hacia tus recuerdos y vuelvo a _You're my safest place to hide_encontrar, que eres mi refugio más seguro.

(N/A: A veces la traducción no es exacta, por que traduzco con el corazón, no con el diccionario.)

_You__see__colours__ no __one__else__ can __see_ Eres capaz de ver colores donde nadie los ve, _In __every__breath__you__hear__ a __symphony_y de oír, en cada aliento, una sinfonía.

Demelza estaba segura de que Draco estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella. Cuando ya les habían prohibido verse y ellos desobedecían. En aquellos encuentros, Draco estaba triste, pensativo, viendo un futuro oscuro. Pero ella estaba siempre alegre, contenta de poder volverlo a ver, disfrutando de su compañía como si fuera la última vez. Diciéndole que cuando fueran mayores de edad, podrían hacer lo que quisieran, que fuera optimista. Incluso en los últimos momentos, antes de recibir la foto que lo rompió todo, Ginny le había escrito una carta a Demelza en la que venía un trozo de papel escrito para Draco. En el papel decía:

_"Amor,_

_Pienso en ti cada momento de mi existencia y tengo ya contados los días y las horas que faltan para que seamos mayores de edad y podamos estar juntos otra vez. ¡Cuéntalos tu! Y ya verás, las clases se te pasan en un segundo haciendo los cálculos__. No estés triste, __esto es sólo una prueba para fortalecer nuestro__amor. Y ten la esper__anza de que __nos escaparemos juntos. __Mmm__... ¿qué te parece París? No, demasiado cursi. ¿Venecia¡No! Demasiada agua. ¿África? Demasiado calor... ¡Ya lo tengo¡Irlanda! Sí, el país de verde... En Irlanda... No puedo hacer más larga la carta, __Draco__. Se supone que le__ estoy escribiendo a __Demelza__... Por cierto ¡hazle__ caso en todo lo que te diga! No dejará que te pongas melancólico. __Seguro que ahora estás sentado en tu cama, apoyado en la pared y agarrando mi carta de cerca como si hubiera algo más que tinta... ¡Ah! No, la estás oliendo, a ver si conserva mi perfume, espero que te guste... Vas a echarte el flequillo hacia atrás y a pasarte una mano por los ojos para sacarte "la mota de polvo" que te ha entrado haciéndotelos hinchar y llorar enrojecidos. __Sé que, __en los momentos más duros, te encerrarás para releer lo que te envío, te conozco amor.__ T__e dejo para ponerme a so__ñar en ti, y en nuestros__ buenos moment__os__, haz tú lo mismo... Cierra los ojos y __siente mi beso __sobre tu mejilla_

_Te quiero,_

_Ginny__"_

_You__understand__ me __like__nobody__ can_ Me entiendes mejor que nadie, _I __feel__like__ my __soul__unfolding_ Siento que mi alma vuelve a despertar _like__ a __flower__blooming_Como una flor al florecer.

_"... Sé que te en los momentos más duros, te encerrarás para releer lo que te envío, te conozco amor..." _Esas cartas yacían ahora en su cama, a su lado. Descansando del duro y desesperado examen al que habían sido expuestas por vez infinita. Draco tenía un par de empresas aunque sus padres le hubieran dejado una fortuna suficiente como para vivir desahogadamente. Iba a muchas fiestas pero nunca bailaba, no bebía, no se acercaba a ninguna mujer. Era amable pero siempre llevaba consigo una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos. Los que no le conocían decían que era por estar amargado, pero ellos no entendían. Sólo su íntimo, Blaise Zabbiny, comprendía. Demelza sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en el moreno ojinegro. Ella había estado enamorada de él toda su vida. De hecho, todavía lo estaba pero el moreno estaba comprometido. Tuvieron un romance en Hogwarts, casi paralelo al de Draco y Ginny, pero todo terminó. Quizá la culpa era de él o, tal vez, suya... O quizá es que ambos habían sido orgullosos, egoístas... Hacía tres noches la había besado, ésa misma noche, el hombre de su vida, su Blaise, se casaba. Pero Blaise siempre había entendido a Draco. Draco detestaba el barullo de sus fiestas, prefería tirarse largas horas de monotonía infernal en su despacho intentando leer una carta en que no era capaz de ver las letras; todas formaban el dibujo de un rostro que dolía, un rostro que él quería...

_When__this__whole__world__gets__too__crazy_Cuando el mundo se vuelve loco de ruido

_And __there's__nowhere__left__to__go_y no queda ni un lugar adónde ir,

_I __know__you__give__ me __sanctuary_ Se que tu serás mi templo.

_You're__the__only__truth__ I __know_/ Eres la única verdad que sé…

_You're__the__road__ back home_/ Eres mi camino de vuelta a casa.

_Can you see me? H__ere I am_ ¿Puedes verme? Aquí estoy. _I need you like I needed you then_ Necesitándote tanto como antes. _When I feel like giving up_ Cuando me siento morir, _I climb inside your heart I still find _ Vuelvo a escalar hacia tus recuerdos y vuelvo a _You're my safest place to hide_encontrar, que eres mi refugio más seguro.

Demelza estaba ya de pie, Ginny ya lo sabía todo, ella se lo había dejado en una carta. Se enfadaría con ella, pero daba igual. Ella ya no estaría para poder pedirle perdón. Demelza se iba, se despedía de Londres, de sus sitios más queridos para irse a Australia, a empezar una nueva vida; para empezar de cero. A estas horas, su amor estaría diciendo el "si quiero" a una mujer que no era ella. Pensar en que hacía tres noches la había besado a ella, a Demelza... Ella no estaba dispuesta a vivir en una ciudad donde se lo podría encontrar en cada esquina con su mujer de la mano... No soportaría que él la mirara con pena y que ella la viese con desprecio. No aguantaría ver en sus ojos, sólo la amistad de haber sido cómplices de Draco y Ginny en sus escapadas.

Ginny por fin sabría que ese Draco de la foto, ese de la fiesta no era su Draco. Habían conseguido un pelo suyo y un pretendiente de Ginny había bebido la poción multijugos y pedido ayuda a sus compañeras, que como deseaban ver a Draco soltero, se habían prestado a acabar con dos vidas. Ginny lo sabe, pensaba Demelza, es lo único que podía hacer ya. Estaba mirando a Draco, lloraba por él, por Ginny , por ella misma... "Draco, Por favor, no te hundas, por favor..." De repente en la puerta de la habitación apareció una figura. A través de la ventana, aunque en la semipenumbra de la habitación... –Ginny...-murmuró la rubia, pero Draco no soltó la guitarra, no se levantó. Debía estar pensando que sería otra de sus alucinaciones, otro de sus sueños. Había soñado tantas veces con ése momento... Ginny se acercó a él, despacio, le tocó la cara. Al tacto, él reaccionó, apartó la guitarra y se levantó cogiéndole la mano para que no la apartara. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y luego, ella dijo algo que sólo oyó Draco y él la abrazó. Fundieron en ese abrazo miles de sentimientos... Amor, acumulado en sus corazones tanto tiempo; alegría, la alegría de volver a estar juntos; dolor, por las heridas todavía cicatrizando; esperanza en el otro y en el futuro, cariño, anhelo, y sobretodo felicidad, mucha felicidad. Eran felices mirándose a los ojos. Draco se guía sin creérselo del todo. A Ginny le dolía verlo así, pálido como nunca, ojeroso, con una delgadez extrema, con el aspecto muy descuidado, él que siempre había estado tan pulido, tan limpio... Pero había alguien más que era feliz allí, casi completamente. Observando tras el cristal en anhelado reencuentro, lloraba otra vez... Pero de felicidad: "Chicos, chicos... Nadie os va a devolver el tiempo que habéis perdido... Nadie, espero que a partir de ahora aprovechéis cada segundo de vuestra vida juntos y que os caséis... y tengáis muchos Draquitos y muchas Ginnys. Mis tortolitos favoritos... No sabéis cuanto os he querido, cuanto he sufrido por vosotros, pero estoy satisfecha, tal vez yo haya colaborado en esta felicidad vuestra de ahora."

Hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma, apoyándose en el alféizar escribió:

"Querida pareja:

Ya sé lo vuestro, no preguntéis como. Sabed que me alegro tanto o más que vosotros. Os adoro a los dos, os quiero mucho. Os deseo toda la felicidad existente en el mundo, que os caséis y tengáis muchos peques. Draco: cuídamela mucho, vela por ella, y aunque sé que lo harás... hazla feliz. Ginny: no le dejes hacer locuras, es muy impulsivo. Y quiérelo mucho, él te adora. Más no volveremos a vernos, que os vaya bien la vida. Ginny, mi amiga del alma, tienes todo lo que una mujer puede desear para ser feliz... Sé que vais a estar bien y que jamás dejareis de quereros, porque vuestro amor es a prueba de bomba. Rezaré cada noche a las estrellas por vosotros: no os olvidaré. Draco en tu jardín van a aparecer flores de "no-me-olvides" me he tomado el permiso de plantarlas. Puedes cortarlas, si quieres. Son mi regalo de bodas. Vuestra siempre,

Demelza

PD: Si alguna vez estáis solos mirando al cielo, por la noche y no tenéis nada que hacer... Pensad en mí, sólo un segundo, no pido más. Pensad en mí y yo... esté donde esté, volveré a ser un poco feliz."

Con un hechizo hacia la fértil tierra del jardín, un millón de flores blancas aparecieron invadiendo el ambiente con su dulce aroma. Demelza dejó el pergamino en la puerta y embriagada por el olor de las flores, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, pero era como si no fueran suyas, no las sentía. Lloraba por que se desahogaba, se quitaba un peso de encima. Muchas lágrimas habían ya en el pergamino así que Demelza inició su retirada. Cada paso hacia la verja le dolía, la separaba de los únicos que la amaban... Pero consiguió saltar la verja y una vez fuera se sentó en la acera para serenarse, tenía que aparecer en Australia de una pieza. Siempre había tenido un autocontrol envidiable, pero ahora parecía no encontrarlo. Un coche paró delante de ella, el conductor se bajó . Ella no había levantado la cara, suponía que dejaría algún paquete en la casa de Draco y se marcharía, pero... ¿el cartero a ésa hora? -¿Se le ofrece a la señorita subir?-ella conocía esa voz. Subió la cabeza y vio a quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento. Estaba más despeinado que nunca y llevaba un esmoquin medio abrochado. Él se sentó a su lado. –Verá; es que estaba a punto de entrar en una iglesia para casarme con la mujer equivocada ¿sabe usted? Y me dije¿ella? Y me apetecieron unas ganas enormes de hacer de taxista así que... –Yo i-iba a mi casa... Draco y Ginny ya han vuelto. -Blaise esbozó una gran sonrisa. –Has estado llorando, toma -le tendió un pañuelo doblado. Ella lo cogió y notó que entre los pliegues había algo, así que con cuidado desdobló el pañuelo y vio el anillo más bonito que había visto en su vida. Le recorrió una punzada de dolor. Se lo tendió a Blaise y le dijo: -Será de tu prometida... –No. Es para ti. Cásate conmigo, ahora. Yo ya estoy vestido y tu estás perfecta, como siempre. Demelza no lo entendía; se resistía a creer que era cierto. Se reía de ella y eso no era justo: -¿Quién te crees que eres? No puedes llegar y pedirme que me case contigo sin más. Lo último que yo sabía de ti es que te ibas a casar con otra... Que esté tan enamorada de ti no significa que sea tonta. Deja de reírte de mi, déjame en paz.-Se levantó y echó a caminar calle abajo. Él la retuvo y la besó al girarse ella. Ella se rindió a ese beso, pero él se arrodilló. –Te he querido siempre pero he sido siempre un imbécil cegato que iba por la vida a golpes y hasta esta noche no me he dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Sé que esto no es justo, lo de la boda rápida. Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que haga falta, lo que tu quieras... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? Ella rió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y le besó una mejilla. "Claro que sí, pero levántate, ganso" le susurró. Se besaron, la luna como única iluminación y luego volvieron de la mano hasta el coche. Demelza cogió la carta que les había dejado a Ginny y a Draco y borró todo menos... "Ya sé lo vuestro. Las flores son "no-me-olvides", mi regalo de boda".

Empezó una vida nueva, con su Blaise, el amor de su vida. Los hijos de Draco y Ginny les llamaban tíos igual que los suyos a la parejita. Jamás fueron tan felices como entonces y cada noche, los matrimonios salían a sus terrazas vecinas y se saludaban en silencio y iraban a las estrellas... simplemente, recordando.

La canción es de BackStreet Boys: "My safest place to hide" del album "Never Gone". Espero sus críticas.

Suya siempre,

Karin Malfoy


End file.
